Operation Proposal(s)
by NerdGirl95
Summary: James has decided it's time to propose. But with plotting friends and a niffler on the loose, will he be successful? Written for the QLFC Season 7 Round 1


**Written for the QLFC Season 7 Round 1. Chaser 2 - Write about a canonly clever character being outwitted**

**Additional prompts: #1 - (genre) humour; #12 (creature) Niffler; #15 (word) coincidence**

**Word Count 2948**

_J__une 1978_

He couldn't believe that had come to this already. After the years he spent trying to win her over, and everything they had been through together, he had never imagined it ending this way.

_September 1971_

"Oi Evans!"

Lily continued down the hall as if she hadn't heard him, deep in conversation with her greasy Slytherin friend.

"Evans...Evans...Evans!"

"I heard you the first time Potter. No need to yell."

"Don't you know it's rude to ignore someone who is trying to talk to you?"

"I only listen to people who are worth my time. Come on Sev, I can feel my IQ dropping already."

_April 1978_

"Ladies. Marauders. Frank. Welcome." James beamed at his six closest friends, who were sharing confused glances.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on James?"

"What, I can't just organise a gathering with my friends?"

"In an abandoned classroom?"

"Ok, I need your help with something."

"And I suppose it's a coincidence that Lily has patrol over this time?" Marlene tried to look skeptical, but internally she was beginning to develop a suspicion as to what exactly they had been called to.

"Coincidence? Why nothing is a coincidence with James Potter!"

"James, pretty much everything with you is a coincidence. Or at least it is according to your excuses when you get caught."

"Well, that's not important. What is important is that Lily can't know that you're here. Because I have called you here to help me plan the best proposal in history."

_Two days earlier_

"So Lily Flower, care to tell us why you have dragged us all to this abandoned classroom? And for that matter, where James is?"

"James is overseeing detention for some first years who were caught in the Forbidden Forest last week. And I have called you here because I need your help."

"Oh?"

"I have decided to propose to James."

The room erupted into chaos, full of joyous shrieks and confused chatter. Eventually, though, one question broke through the noise.

"But Lily, why not just drop some hints and get him to propose to you?"

"James spent so long trying to win me over, and I think sometimes he still doesn't believe it's real. So what better what of telling him I'm here to stay than to ask him to marry me?"

_June 1972_

"Hey Evans, I'll save you a seat on the train."

"And why on earth would I want to sit with you, Potter?"

"Well I know you'll miss me over the summer."

"Oh, I'll miss you alright, I'll miss you like a hole in the head."

"See, I told you!... Wait. What?"

"Go ask Remus; he'll know how to dumb it down enough for you.

_April 1978_

Marlene and Sirius arrived at the door to the abandoned classroom at the same time, both panting as they joined their friends.

"Ok, I've got James distracted by Peeves. I reckon we've got at least 45 minutes there."

"Lily is comforting a first-year whose dog died, so we're good for about two hours on her side."

"So…" began Remus. "We have now gotten ourselves involved in two marriage proposals, where the two people involved want to propose to each other. What in the name of Merlin are we supposed to do!"

"Frank and I were talking about this earlier, and I think his idea could work," volunteered Alice. "We choose one to help, and divert the other one as long as we can until the first person proposes."

"The problem is, Ally and I couldn't decide who should be the successful proposer."

"Well, I think there's only one right answer here. And I know you're all expecting me to say James because he's my best mate, but I think we should go for Lily."

"Agreed, this would be the perfect way to convince James she loves him. Besides, it would be the biggest prank we've ever pulled."

"All in favour of ensuring Lily gets in first raise your hands."

Six hands went up, as seven faces broke out into gleeful grins. This was going to be fun.

_January 1973_

"Oh sod off Potter! Don't you get it? You will never win! I will never give in to you, and I will never like you."

As the irate Lily stormed out of the Great Hall, James turned to his three best friends. "She's wrong. I will win."

The boys exchange suspicious glances, each daring the others to speak first. Eventually, it was Remus who cracked. "Mate, I'm starting to think that you're going to lose this fight."

_May 1978_

It was a clear, sunny day and the seventh year Gryffindors were preparing for their final Hogsmeade visit as students. As final preparations were made, Alice and Frank were having a hurried discussion in the corner, under the guise of spending a last five minutes together before the guys and girls split up for the day.

"Now remember, keep James away from the jewellery store until 11.30. We'll have Lily away by 11, but the extra half hour will give us a buffer."

"Right. We're going to take him to the Three Broomsticks first, and then Sirius will 'remember' that he needs supplies from Zonkos on our way to the jewellery store. Hopefully, that will buy us the time we need."

"At 11.15 Marlene will stand outside the Post Office. If she is holding a white envelope, it's all clear. A blue envelope -"

"Means we need to give you more time. I know Ally, I came up with the code remember?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous about making a mistake and ruining the whole plan!"

"We won't stuff it up. We've been planning this for three weeks now, and it will be fine. Now go and have a good day with the girls. I'll see you once James has his ring. Love you."

"Love you too."

_April 1974_

"Hey Evans, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Potter, the day I go to Hogsmeade with you is the Hell freezes over."

"Oh come on, I'll be a better date than Snivellus over there."

"I prefer to go with people who can hold an intelligent conversation. Good-bye Potter."

_May 1978_

"Lily, we've been here for almost an hour. You've seen every ring they have. Just pick one!"

"But it's so hard, none of them are good enough for James."

"Hey girls, what about this one?" Alice was standing in the far corner of the store, pointing to a ring they hadn't seen before. It was a wide, plain gold band, with a single emerald set into it. "It's understated, but the stone matches your eyes perfectly Lils. He'll love it."

"That's it; that's the one."

At 11.15 and ten seconds, Marlene arrived at the Post Office holding a white envelope. Operation Stag Ring was complete, and Operation Flower Ring could commence.

_October 1975_

"Don't you get it, Lily? Severus is just using you! One day he'll decide that you aren't worth the time, or even worse he'll hand you over to his Dark buddies, and then where will you be?"

"Just because you hate each other doesn't make him Dark James!"

"This isn't about Snape and me. This is about me trying to protect you!"

"Oh sure. Of course, it isn't about you and Snape, or the fact that you are jealous that he gets my attention and not you. Sorry James, but you're going to have to change a lot for me to believe that you truly want the best for me."

"Yeah, well, don't come running for sympathy when you get hurt!"

_June 1978_

"Alright men, I've decided. Today is the day!"

The other four boys exchanged alarmed looks. This wasn't in the plan!

"Are you sure Prongs? Just last week you were freaking out that it was too early!"

"I know. But we graduate tomorrow, and what better way to finish my time at Hogwarts than by asking Lily to marry me?"

"I suppose…" Remus tried to look excited for his friend, but internally he was watching their whole operation being blown to bits. "Have you got a plan?"

"Yeah. Astronomy Tower at sunset. Romantic right?"

"Well, that sounds perfect! That gives you plenty of time to plan Prongs!" Sirius grinned at his friend before dragging Peter out of the room. "See you later; we have something to take care of!"

Trying to look casual, Remus and Frank inched towards the door. "We better check on Sirius and Peter. You know how Sirius can get. See you later James!"

_May 1976_

"Lily, I'm so sor-"

"Don't Potter. Just don't." Gone was the anger of the afternoon, and the sadness of the evening, a tired resignation having taken their place. "You were right, you win. Congratulations."

"I never wanted to hurt you, Lily."

"No, you may not have wanted to, but you did. Because you never stop to think about the consequences, you go and do these stupid, hurtful things because you think it's funny. And maybe you were right, and I couldn't trust Snape anymore, but now I know that I'll never be able to trust you either."

_June 1978_

As Marlene descended the stairs into the common room, she felt a piece of paper being pressed into her hand. Casually so as not to arouse the suspicion of Lily beside her, she opened it.

Stag has gone rogue. Operation Flower proposal MUST occur before sunset.

Shoving the paper into her pocket, she turned suddenly to Lily. "Hey Lils, I forgot something I wanted to talk to you about. In private. Can you come back to our room with me?"

"Sure Marly, is everything ok?"

Shoving the note into Alice's hands, Marlene kept her eyes firmly on Lily. "Oh I'm fine Lily, but I just had the greatest idea. Why don't you propose to James today?"

"TODAY! Are you crazy?"

"Think about it Lily," Alice jumped up to join the conversation. "We graduate tomorrow, wouldn't you love to start your new life outside of Hogwarts already engaged to James?"

"I-I guess. Ok, so I'm proposing today. Where, when, how?"

"What about down beside the lake this afternoon? It's such a pretty day; it would be a shame to not use it."

"Yeah, ok. Cool. I'm proposing today. Oh, Merlin, I'm proposing today!"

_October 1976_

"Hey, Lils. I was so sorry to hear about your parents."

"Thanks, James."

"Some of us are going to play a few rounds of exploding snap. Did you want to join us? You don't have to play if you don't want to, but I thought maybe some company...well, no one should be alone at a time like this."

"Thanks, James, I appreciate that. Deal me in; I want to see if I can make Sirius lose an eyebrow again."

_June 1978_

Sirius was desperate. He knew that James wouldn't go anywhere near Lily until sunset for fear of giving himself away. But if they weren't together, how could she propose to him? There was only one answer - lure him outside by stealing the ring.

But it wouldn't work if he did it, oh no. James had learnt how to get things back off him by the end of their second year. But Sirius had a plan.

"Sirius, why on earth do you have a niffler?"

"Because, Moony my great pal, we need to get the ring away from James, so he doesn't sit in the dorm and brood over it all day."

"So you have a niffler."

"Precisely!"

"Oh boy.."

_December 1976_

"Hey Lily, I uh wanted to ask you something."

"James, I'm so sorry. I promised Marlene I'd go to Hogsmeade with her on Saturday, you know after the whole break-up thing…"

"What? Oh, that wasn't what I was going to ask you."

"It wasn't?"

"No, although I am flattered that you would think of me like that. No, I was going to ask if you wanted to spend Christmas at my place. You know, because of your parents, and your sister doesn't sound like the Christmas spirit type and well, Sirius comes too because of his family and anyway, you don't have. But I just thought I'd offer and - "

"I'd love to James. Thank you."

_June 1978_

James was sitting on his bed contemplating the ring and trying to think of a fitting speech when he heard an odd noise. It sounded like scuffling, but it was too loud to be Peter. Just as he was about to dismiss it as nerves, it came again, this time right next to him. He had just enough time to register the black coat and beady eyes when the thing stole the ring from his hands and ran off.

James chased it down the stairs and into the common room, where he could hear Remus yelling at Sirius. Something about "and now how are we going to get it back you idiot?" Deciding Remus could look after himself James went to chase the niffler out of the portrait hole when the arm caught him. Spinning, he found himself looking into eyes the same colour as the stone he had been looking at only minutes before — the one he had to get back.

"Lils, this isn't the time. I'll come and talk to you later."

"No James, I need to talk to you now. Please."

Sending a silent plea for help towards Peter and Frank, James found himself being dragged out of the common room, through the halls and out into the afternoon sunshine.

"Lily really, this isn't a good time."

"James, I promise whatever it is can wait."

"I promise you it ca-" James broke off as Lily pulled something out of her pocket, bending her knees as she did so.

_November 1977_

It was a cold November night, and Lily was contemplating love and relationships as she stared into the fire. She had known for a few weeks now that how she felt for James had moved beyond friendship, but how could she tell him that?

Just as she was about to find Alice and Marlene for some advice, the object of her thoughts walked into their shared common room. Summoning up her Gryffindor courage, Lily looked towards him, trying to convey her thoughts through her face, still unsure of exactly what to say.

"Hey, Lily. What are you thinking about that has you looking so serious?"

"You."

"Me? What about me?"

"I was thinking about what a fool I've been, not to see what was in front of me for so long. And what a fool I've been to wait until it was too late."

"What do you mean Lils?"

"I mean that you have chased me for so long, asking me to Hogsmeade and trying to convince me that we were right for each other. And I kept turning you down until you listened. But now I've finally realised that you were right. I've fallen madly, deeply, head-over-heels in love with you, and now it's too late."

"Who said it was too late?" Looking up, Lily realised that James had moved so that his face was right in front of hers, his head angled ever so slightly. Sighing, she surrendered to the inevitable as his lips brushed hers.

"We are inevitable Lils. I just had to wait until you realised it too."

_June 1978_

As Lily got down on one knee, James couldn't help but stare in disbelief. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. He was supposed to be the one kneeling. But at the same time, he could feel a grin stretching across his face. After all of these years, he really should have expected her to plan something like this.

"James," by the tone of her voice this was not the first time she had tried to begin her speech. "James, I know we haven't been dating for very long. And I know we are young, and most people would tell us to wait longer. But I don't want to be most people James; I want to be us. And I couldn't think of a better way to start our lives outside of Hogwarts than together. Because we've always been together really, haven't we? Before we were hanging out together, we were fighting together. And even back then, behind all the boyish bravado and arrogance, you only wanted what was best for me, even when I didn't know what that was myself. But now I know, James. You are the best thing for me, the best person for me. And so, James Charlus Potter, will you marry me?"

A few hours later as they were sitting by the fire together, their friends burst through the door, all grinning broadly as Sirius struggled to hold a very wriggly niffler.

"I found this little guy with something of yours James. I gather from your lovey-dovey faces that it's now safe to give it back to you."

"Don't pretend you had nothing to do with it going missing Padfoot. Or any of you. I know you all had a hand in what happened today. But since all turned out well, I think I can find it in myself to forgive you." Smiling, James took the ring from Sirius and held it out to Lily. "I had a big speech to go with this, but I think you said it all earlier. I love you Lils, and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Lily gasped as he held out the ring, the tiny diamonds reflecting the firelight. Then with a cheeky grin, she looked at him and replied, "I told you I'd always win!"


End file.
